The Janissary Milita
The Janissary Militia was a radical terrorist organisation consisting of Muggle criminals, delinquents, and terrorists that worked for Lord Voldemort and his servant, Harry's former friend and peer, Aaron Boratelli. The leadership consisted of Aaron's friends and peers, with fellow Muggle acquaintances of Lord Voldemort. History Origins leading to creation Ever since Lord Voldemort lost to the baby boy Billy Evans, the son of teenager Lilly Evans during their Deaths in 1990, The Grand Dark Lord of the Wizards Amellius Nott banished Lord Voldemort as the Death Eaters were on trial and thrown into Azkaban as some lied about their crimes and escaped the law. In the year 1994 the Death Eaters who escaped the law attacked with Amellius Nott until a Dark Lord named Dramath Hord arrived to subjigate them. Dramath Hord then got loyalty from the Death Eaters disloyal to Voldemort. Voldemort then realized he failed to kill the boy destined to kill him who was Hirohito Potter, the son of James Potter and his wife Akiko Potter. So Voldemort recruted a bunch of Muggle Criminals, Delinquents and Terrorists to attack the boy by making them realize the boy could be a use to the United Nations one day as a soldier, so Voldemort and his thugs invaded the home of James and Akiko which is located in a family comunity conisting of Akiko's family killing James and Akiko, thus resulted in Hirohito Potter in being taken by Sirius Black his godfather and Sirius's wife Kimberly Black to be raised by James's older brother and his wife in Miami Florida. Founding This radical terrorist organisation was founded by Aaron Boratelli because he wanted an army serving him as he served Lord Voldemort as his boss. Voldemort found out about the organisation led by his servant's friends, and decided he wanted more adult Muggle members to lead the organisation as they terrorized the world and took it over. Voldemort decided to recruit his old Muggle Criminal, Terrorist and Delinquent allies to aid him with their spy, President Avery Johnson of the Congress of the American Wizarding world with his daughter. Ideology The Janissary Milita members mostly conist of Muggle Criminals wanted in the United States who are traitors of the United States Army, Minorities who are protesting gurella warfare, Delinquents who cause trouble for unfair lives or are street kids suffering from homeless persicution and terrorists terrorizing the world. The Members wear skull masks with metal vests, Navy Blue T-Shirts, Black pants and Black leather winter boots, with hair showing as the criminals and terrorist members wear dark gray army suits, black boots with black ski masks. The members of the organization are called Janissaries (they are named after the slave soldiers in Turkey.) They worship Lord Voldemort as their god and some minor cults (like the Neo Death Eaters in Great Britian, Japan and Thailand) desire to be like the Janissaries, by creating towers (Lord Voldemort (De-Facto Supreme Leader) Aron_Jackson.jpg|Aaron Boratelli Mr_Hinx_-_Profile_(2).png|Abu-Kobra Ahillo IMG_5639.PNG|Achara Zuiwarta Abrika_(2)-0.png|Akabra Cruz omar-resized.jpg|Ali-Baghu Al-Sora BiqSwkoCQAAdj-R.jpg|Amalia Johnson 614-07587608en_Masterfile.jpg|President Avery Johnson 418720_stock-photo-man-with-gun.jpg|Byron Jefferson 1676772_600__.jpg|Camilia Vectimilion ea71df4f69f5497ebf9f3b1bde2dfa4d--short-emo-hairstyles-hairstyles-for-boys.jpg|Charles Shadowhunter IMG_5634.PNG|Cheng Black psychopath-evil-man.jpg|Jason Simpson 34ca9d084272e2454f659e3debe2e2b7--men-long-hair-men-with-long-hair-blonde.jpg|J.J Williams 3B29C6A300000578-4012204-image-a-24_1481175474776.jpg|Joey Donavin original.jpg|Jordan Grossburg Images_(13).jpg|Mark Donaldo IMG_5631.PNG|Myumar Kadul Kurdish-female-YPJ-fighter-in-Syrian-Kurdistan-Feb-13-2015-afp.jpg|Nyssa Kudah IMG_5632.PNG|Oman Luda fighter_terror_covered_head.jpg|Omar Allu-Borhau 4026460-3x4-700x933.jpg|Preston Jorkhan Stock-photo-evil-man-19801993.jpg|Ramirez Goldman Moreau-1.png|Sunisawa Sobanakutoo gangst10.jpg|Tyrone Leonidas images (14).jpg|Ursula La'fate original_gangster.jpg|Victor Horkhta Marco_Sciarra_-_Profile.png|Vector Umberto Lucia_Sciarra.png|Wilhelmina Umberto 4065dcf55a60bb0d65b2f478ca15ad24--the-famous-story-characters.jpg|William Jude top-10-richest-african-american-people-2015-1462093764.jpg|Wallis 'Wally' Jones Download_(4).jpg|Xavier Nero tumblr_mn8gwsuksx1srn473o4_400.jpg|Yuri Mercedes l.jpg|Zander Boris 2b1cd10481b116892f1a04a17dd517d1.jpg|Zuga Cenoseceu IMG_5637.PNG|Zurga Kobra [[Category:Antagonists Category:Muggle Category:Murderers